dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking the Shell!!
Summary He easily overpowers all three of them as he outmatches them in speed and strength before blocking an attack by Xeno Kakarot by using Xeno Raditz as a shield before punching Xeno Bardock in the gut. He surrounds his body with his Aura of Flames and uses his Fury Fist on Xeno Bardock causing intense burns on him while kick Xeno Raditz; causing him to fall to the ground due to the heat of the flames. He bear hugs Xeno Kakarot causing him to burn Xeno Kakarot as he tries to get free but fails before passing out. Xeno Bardock punches him but by his fist is burnt as a result while Xeno Raditz gets his face burnt by a kick as he is knocked to the ground. The once dune filled desert is now uneven and filled with debris allowing Obrensaika to fly use it as cover while Xeno Kakarot remains in his grip as the other two Saiyans try to help him only to be knocked back. Obrensaika pauses for a moment allowing Xeno Raditz to free Xeno Kakarot and flies behind some debris in order to recover and heal using the violet flames. Xeno Kakarot wakes up and the three resume the fight with the Shadow Dragon, but the three are simply injured by their own attempts to physically attack him. They attempt to use ki blasts, but the blasts are incinerated on contact. The Shadow Dragon grabs Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz by the necks and attempts to kill them but Xeno Bardock strikes him in the gut and is able to make him let go of the two before being punched in the gut by the Shadow Dragon and grabs Xeno Bardock's neck. He follows up with Burning Death impaling Xeno Bardock through the chest and mortally wounds him causing Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz to become furious. The two brothers furiously assault Obrensaika as Xeno Bardock remains on the ground; dying from his wounds. Xeno Kakarot receives an elbow to the back of the head; sending him into the ground while Xeno Raditz tries to get his father to safety but is knocked down with a kick. The three of them revert to their base forms and power up to Super Saiyan before proceeding to continue the fight but the two are knocked down while Xeno Bardock slowly dies from his injuries. Xeno Kakarot is brutally assaulted as his battered and bruised in the face by continuous punches to the face before being thrown into another dune as Xeno Raditz proceeds to try and fight him but only receives burns to his fists and his armour is destroyed by Obrensaika's Green Burst Flame and sends him flying as Xeno Bardock tries to fight but is barely able to move with the hole in his chest and is knocked away as a result. Chronoa manages to bring Xeno Bardock back to her and begins healing him while the two Saiyan brothers continue the fight without him. However, the two are knocked away by swift attacks as he uses his speed against them and leaves the battered, bruised, and burnt. Xeno Kakarot shows his broody as a result of being unable to land a definitive blow on Obrensaika before Xeno Raditz powers up to Super Saiyan 4 and uses Black Sunday against but only destroys most of the surrounding areas of the Western Desert before preparing his reverting to Super Saiyan again after being struck in the stomach by a kick from Obrensaika and sends him flying into a dune. Xeno Raditz fires his Single Sunday at the Shadow Dragon as Xeno Kakarot fires his Rebellion Trigger; causing a small explosion from before attacks. Obrensaika uses Flaming Death Wave and swallows most of the Desert with rainbow fire and critically wounds both of the brothers as they sent flying and land in the Diablo Desert. As the fire disappears; a figure inside the crater left behind appears and Obrensaika goes up to him as Dial and Future Trunks seem to already know who it is. Category:Fanga